


Dream Sweet in Sea Major

by IGotAHoleInMePocket (orphan_account)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Bad Puns, Cat Puns, Child Abandonment, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, Rouxls Kaard is an old ass worm man, Seam needs a hug, Teen! Jevil, Teen! Seam, Undertale References, gayyy, jevil is the real pun master, they're like 14 in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: Jevil and Seam's younger years, from when they met to how they fell in love





	1. It's now or never

Jevil sat quietly in a tree, watching a certain cotton feline flip through the pages of a book. Jevil was drawn to him for some reason. The cat was unusual, he didn’t look like he belonged to any suits.

  
  


Jevil didn't belong to any suits either, he was an imp of course. Impkind had been casted to the forest because of this also their habit to create chaos and mischief, but it was all in good fun right?  Jevil didn’t think it was fair he and other imps had to stay away from other darkners because they wanted fun! 

 

‘’ Who are you? How long have you been that tree?’’

 

Jevil was quickly cut from these thoughts when he heard a voice, it was a fearful but kind, he had been found! His face flushed, how could he let himself get caught!

 

‘’ OH, W-WHAT TREE! I WASN’T STALKING YO-’’

  
  


_ CRACK! _

  
  


_ CRASH! _

 


	2. Dazed Nothingness

Jevil was dazed, he had hit the ground pretty hard. He had a few cuts from scraping against the tree bark, he the heard light tapping of plush paws coming closer.

“ Excuse me, are you alright? That looked like a hard fall…”

“ M-ME? I’M QUITE F-FINE,FINE!”

The cotton feline had extend a paw to help to help the imp up, Jevil gladly took it, Seam’s paw was soft like velvet.

Once Jevil was standing up straight, He could take in Seam’s appearance more clearly, he was a plush cat with purple velvet fur and two button eyes that sparkled in the evening light. Jevil found the mysterious cat slightly attractive.

“ If you like you could home with me and have some tea, it always helps me when i’m hurt.’’

“ I WOULD LIKE THAT,THAT”

Seam grab Jevil by the hand a lead him through the field, making small talk about nothing in particular until the topic of parents came up.

“WHAT ARE YOUR PARENTS LIKE,LIKE?” Jevil was curious, Imps never really cared about the whole parents thing but that wasn’t true of other darkners. 

“ P-Parents? I don’t...I don’t have any, I live alone…” Seam’s tone was sadder, he was a lone kitten with no parents.

“ OH,OH?’’ Jevil was now even more curious, were Seam’s parents dead? Missing? Or just non-existent?

“ I’ll explain when we get to my house, we're getting close…” Seam was worried, Jevil probably thought he was weird now, didn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still new to this site and writing fanfic, so sorry for any mistakes


	3. Nowhere Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two gays have tea time

Seam walked to the front of his seap, with two cups of tea. He presented him and Jevil with the tea.

“SEAM, CAN YOU NOW TELL WHERE YOUR PARENTS ARE, I’M DYING OF SUSPENSE, SUSPENSE!” Jevil pleaded .

“I never got to know my parents, Jevil… I just kinda woke up here one day. No One here but me, I run this whole seap by myself” Seam said, eyes looking everywhere but Jevil.

“I think my parents, if I even had any that is, didn’t l-love me. I guess I can see why…” Seam could feel the tears in his eyes.

“WELL I THINK YOU’RE PRETTY GREAT,GREAT!’’ Jevil shouted, why would someone dislike a person like Seam?

“You really mean that?’’ Seam said, Jevil actually likes me?

“YEAH! YOU CAN RUN A “SEAP” BY YOURSELF AND YOU MAKE GOOD TEA! ALSO YOU’RE CUTE,CUTE” Jevil clasped his hands over his mouth he hadn’t meant to blurt that last part out.

Seam felt his face heat up, he couldn’t help but feel a little flattered by that slip of the tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance! Action! Daddy Issues! 
> 
> All in this chapter of '' These kids are gay lol "

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my trash at writing young jeam.


End file.
